And she followed
by JeM93
Summary: NOT AN AU! so...this was originally going to be a one shot, but then i got to thinking: i love edward, so why not just continue the story. NOTHING compared to what midnight sun is going to be, but i can try...R&R! hope you enjoy :P
1. Chapter 1

AND SHE FOLLOWED

_**AND SHE FOLLOWED**_

The dark red of her blood was very visible under her skin as it pumped from her heart around her body. She was transfixed by my eyes as I lowered my lips to her neck. She let out a small cry of pain as I sunk my razor sharp venom coated teeth into the white skin of her neck. 

_Come, _I had whispered to her. She had followed me blindly, as I knew she would. Instinct led me to the woods in back of the school. I had led her just far enough to stop her cries of pain from being heard.

The blood flowed into my mouth from the bite on her neck. Its taste was a thousand times better than anything I could ever imagine, better even than her sent. After surviving only on animal blood for over half a century, the taste of her blood was like the taste of the best brandy after stale beer. The girl, or as she asked everyone to call her, Bella, seemed strangely calm. After the small whimper that had escaped her lips once my teeth had come in contact with her body, no other sound had been formed. Her heartbeat slowed down as I continued to drink from her, my eyes turning from a dark gold to a bright red.

_Edward,_ Alice's thoughts came into my mind as her vision ended,_ go, now. You must leave. You cannot destroy this family. We will be waiting for you to come back, but take your time._

I ran to the car as quickly as I could. No way would I let one foolish human destroy everything my father had built for us. I would not let my eyes turn red, as they had once before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Running Away

_**Running Away**_

The snow crunched under my feet and rain drops pelted me as I moved swiftly away from the house. I was running, forever running away from the things that bothered me. My whole life I had mentally run from my family, privacy needed on both sides. Then I had run from Bella. I still remembered the smell of her blood, and my whole body yearned for it in a way that made venom well up in my mouth.

And now I was running from Tanya. After what had happened between us before, she should have known what my reaction would be. I could still picture her as she had looked when I ran from the house. Her strawberry blond hair had fallen into her face, hiding the tears, as I turned for the back door to run.

Strawberries. Though Bella's glorious scent had masked almost everything else in the biology classroom, when I had first seen her, I still managed to catch a whiff of her strawberry shampoo. Everything reminded me of her. I wanted to scream at myself. Even Tanya, who was different than Bella in every way reminded me of the girl sent from my personal hell.

_Edward, please come back,_ Eleazar thought. _I am sure that I can help you._

"No!" I screamed out loud. "No one can help me! No one understands what I am going through." I stopped running, and slumped own against a tree, feeling more alone than I had ever felt. Before I had met my demon, I had felt complete, but Bella's scent had brought me to the realization that I truly was alone. I could not explain why a smell could do that, but it had.

I knew it then. I needed my family. I needed Emmett's playful joking, Alice's brightness, Carlisle's understanding. But most of all, I needed Esme's open and loving arms. And may god damn anyone who got in that way. Even beautiful light-skinned, amazing smelling girls with multiple death wishes.

I jogged quickly back to the Denali Coven, and gathered my things. Kate, Irina, and Carmen gave me meaningful hugs, all managing to hold back the tearless sobs that I knew I did not deserve. Eleazar thumped my hard on the back, a thump that probably would have broken a human's back.

Tanya held back until I was about to leave. Quietly, she followed me out the door. When I reached the door to Carlisle's car, she spoke.

"Edward, I am truly so sorry for everything that I have done. Please forgive me." She whispered.

"Tanya, there is nothing to forgive. And I am also very sorry, but I don't think this ever could have worked out between us." I stroked her cheek, wiping away the tear like rain drops falling down her face.

"I understand. You love another. The loneliness that you feel is from her. And I shall not keep you from her. Now go, Edward, return to your life. And next time we meet, I hope it is under happier circumstances," she reached in back of me, opened the door, and all but shoved me into the car. "But do not forget," her words caressed as she slowly closed the door. "That I will always love you."

With that, the door was shut, and I gunned the car, the noise scaring me after the quiet of Tanya's voice.

As I drove down the long driveway that would lead me away from the Denali coven, and out into the open night sky, one thing that Tanya said kept ringing in my ears. _I understand. You love another. The loneliness that you feel is from her._ I could not deny that part of me felt empty. _If only Tanya had told me,_ I thought to myself as I drove closer to the place I called home, _who it was that I love._


End file.
